Happy Endings
by nim draug
Summary: Legolas can hear the sea's call - but that doesn't mean there has to be a sad ending right?


The ceremony was over. Aragorn was now crowned King with his Queen by his side after so long. He still cradled her in his arms, only finding out she hadn't sailed during the ceremony.

Every pub in Minas Tirith cheered in celebration of their new King, the streets came alive with dancing women and children and many friends embraced in the throne room after being reunited – the quest was over. The world was safe once again.

The hobbits danced together merrily, lightening everyone's hearts even more.

Faramir and Eowyn sat on a window sill, holding hands and leaning on each other, drinking in the most glorious sight they had seen in years. At the sight of Eomer, they stood, clearing the distance between them and locking in a loving embrace. Faramir let out a sigh: he may have lost a brother but Eomer had made the pain so much easier to bear.

The crowned couple joined their elven family, talking and reliving old pranks from the past and refreshing memories.

The entire room roared with laughter once more as a now dancing Gandalf joined the little hobbits, now acting more youthful than ever.

On the other side of the room, gazing out a nearby window, was the elven prince. His eyes were unfocused, not seeing anything from this world. The sound of waves lapping against the shores filled his ears. His skin felt wet and gritty – the sea salt could be tasted on his lips.

Strong arms wrapped around him, bringing him back to reality. The despairing thoughts being replaced by memories of sitting in his father's lap, holding him tight as he was rocked to sleep.

"It's ok ion nin, Ada's here now. Ada's here..."

The young prince leant further into his father's embrace, shaking off the thoughts of the sea. Thranduil had been so supportive: he had helped Legolas deal with the sea's calling, he had accepted his friendship with Gimli almost instantly and he has even decided to sail too once his nephew could handle ruling a kingdom on his own so he could be with his wife and child for eternity.

Everything was going to be ok. There would be a happy ending – he wouldn't leave Middle Earth until he was sure of it.

Across the hall, sat on the throne was Gimli. Normally, people would have been insulted to see someone else drinking ale in the King's throne but they knew what this particular dwarf had done. Thranduil came out of the embrace – keeping his hands on his son's shoulders and frowned at the sight: why had the dwarf separated himself from everyone else?

"Legolas, is Gimli not friends with the other dwarves present?"

"Yes Ada, I saw him laughing with them before the ceremony... I think he's looking for someone. Apparently, there are some dwarves that haven't arrived yet. Their journey was interrupted by a pack of wargs in the North. He received a letter a week ago saying nobody was killed, thank the Valar, but they would be later than they expected," his son replied.

As if on cue, the doors flung open, revealing a group of dwarves. Gimli's face glowed as he leapt from the throne and yelled, "Where's my son... Come here lad!"

A young dwarf charged from the crowd and leapt into his father's arms.

The prince smiled: everybody had somebody. Every heart was filled with love.

"It is time Legolas", Thranduil stated as he held his son for the last time, "Your cousin is almost ready to rule Mirkwood alone and I promise you when that time comes, I will sail and be with our family again... I was extremely frustrated when you didn't sail as soon as you heard the calling: it has become a painful illness to you after neglecting it for so long but..." he smiled, stroking the golden curls of the baby in his arms, "I'm glad you stayed to let me see my granddaughter before you left."

At this point, Legolas, his wife, child and father held each other as Thranduil finally said, "This isn't goodbye. You are too precious to lose. I will return to you and we'll live happily ever after."

Legolas looked into his fathers eyes; he didn't need to say anything – this wasn't goodbye, it was just a step they needed to take in order to get to the end.

As he turned to get on the ship his father took his hand and placed a piece of parchment into it, "Give this to your Nana for me and tell her I'll be there very, very soon". Legolas nodded, smiling, before joining his friend and family on the ship...

One arm held his daughter on his hip whilst the other was wrapped around his wife's waist – they were the ones along with his father that made these last few years easier to bare. And there was one other...

"Gimli? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Aye lad. My son still bears the grief of his mother. He shouldn't have to bare me as a burden when I'm old and weary, knowing that he'll have to relive that fate once more. He has a family of his own...my grandson is a feisty little fellow! This way my last memories of them won't be of them crying when I'm close to Mandos' halls, they'll be of their happy faces waving me goodbye as I go from one world to the next. Aye laddie – I want to do this..."

"Try again lassie but this time, have your war cry sound like a roar like this... AAAAARGH!"

"Roar!" the little angel giggled as she sat In Gimli's lap.

Legolas and his love watched up a nearby tree, their eyes bright with delight at the sight of their child being so happy.

The scene was so beautiful for her to watch, but seeing her son and daughter in-law in each other's arms reminded her how her heart was not truly filled. Not yet.

She held the parchment close to her heart, the words etched in her mind:

'_My undying love for you is my path – all I have to do is walk down it to find the angelic beauty that lies at the end. _

_Forever yours Thranduil_

_P.S. I love you xxx'_

She closed her eyes, remembering his arms around her waist, his hands warming hers and the nonsense he whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

Her eyes opened to find two arms around her waist. As she turned around, she gasped. _He is here! He is back! _

She clung to her soul mate. Nothing could part them.

Nothing could destroy their happy ending.


End file.
